Sea Country, Our Mission and Our Love!
by anko kakashi
Summary: "Negara laut, aku kembali"


** Sea Country, Our Mission and Our Love!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Kuperhatikan setiap gerakan pria itu. Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Tidak ada gerakan khusus yang ia lakukan. Aku tidak tahu, bagiku setiap gerak tubuhnya terlihat sangat indah seperti irama yang menentramkan perasaanku. Sesekali angin bertiup lembut menerpa rambutnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan memperhatikan dirinya. Mata itu... tatapan itu...

"15 menit 47 detik," geramku. Kuperhatikan jarum jam tanganku kemudian kembali menatapnya.

"Lebih baik dari yang kemarin bukan?" tanyanya santai. Tampak benar-benar innocent.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Kakashi!" nada suaraku meninggi. Kutatap lekat-lekat sebelah matanya tapi dia hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jangan marah begitu Anko-san, tadi itu aku..."

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," lanjutku, sengaja memotong ucapannya.

Dia tersenyum, tapi aku jadi semakin kesal.

"Anko-san..." belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, aku memakai shunshin no jutsu, menghampirinya dengan cepat dan mengepalkan tanganku selanjutnya mengarahkan kepalanku ke kepalanya.

DUAKKK~ TAAP~

Tanganku berhasil ditangkap olehnya, aku menatap tajam, namun aku tidak mau kalah, kuputarkan tubuhku dan kemudian mengarahkan kakiku ke tubuhnya. Namun... berhasil ditangkap lagi.

"Cih..." Aku mendengus. Kakashi melepaskan semua seranganku.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan menghempaskan tubuhku di atas rerumputan, bawah pohon. Dalam beberapa detik, Kakashi mengambil duduk disampingku.  
Lapangan sektor tiga. Kami berada di tempat ini. Kami mengambil tempat yang cukup aman agar tidak mudah dilihat orang. Konyol~ Aku sengaja menyuruh Kakashi merahasiakan hubungan kami. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang tahu hubungan kami. Risih? Ya, mungkin.

"Hari ini sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu," ucap Kakashi.

"..." Aku meliriknya. Dan kurasa wajahku semerah tomat sekarang.

Kakashi menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Hari ini?"

"Tidak!" Kakashi memejamkan matanya.

"…"

"Selamanya..."

Aku merasa wajahku semakin memerah, senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku terkejut sewaktu Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, dan ingin merengkuhkan tangannya pada wajahku.

DUAKKKK~

Tanganku refleks mengenai kepalanya. Dan kali ini pukulanku berhasil mengenai kepala peraknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Anko-san..." Kakashi memegang kepalanya sambil sedikit mengaduh.

"Apa? Harusnya aku bertanya begitu?" tanyaku, meninggikan suaraku. Bahkan hampir terlampau keras.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil daun yang terselip di rambutmu," jawab Kakashi sambil perlahan mengelus rambutnya.

"..." Aku langsung mengambil daun kering itu dari rambutku. Ternyata dia memang benar. Aku tersenyum lebar dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Gomen..." Aku tertawa sambil menaruh telapak tanganku di belakang kepalaku. Kakashi malah memicingkan mata.

"Anko-san... aku..." Kakashi menarik tanganku dan kali ini benar-benar merengkuh wajahku. Aku tidak menolaknya, bahkan malah menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya dan membiarkan kemauannya. Perlahan dia membuka maskernya. Sesuatu yang tidak kuduga.

Wajah itu sungguh tampan.

Dia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dan. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibirnya. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan perasaanku sangat hangat.

"ANKO-SENSEI..." Suara anak perempuan memanggilku.

Kami segera bergerak menjauh. Benar-benar terkejut oleh suaranya.

"Ternyata ada disini..." Sakura turun dari dahan pohon. Kulemparkan pandanganku pada Kakashi.

"Cepat sekali dia memakai masker," pikirku.

Wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaannya. Namun kemudian menatap Kakashi dengan bingung, "Kakashi-sensei juga ada disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Ya... i-itu," Kakashi sedikit gelagapan sambil berkeringat dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Tadi kami sedang berlatih bersama," Aku menggantikannya menjawab. "Benar 'kan Kakashi?" tanyaku padanya, berusaha menenangkan ucapanku.

"Be-benar..."

"Lalu? Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku pada Sakura

"Eh? Anda tadi dipanggil Hokage-sama untuk menjalankan misi," jawab Sakura.

"Aaah baiklah, aku akan segera kesana," Aku mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa," Aku menoleh pada Kakashi, Sakura sedang membisikkan sesuatu padanya dan wajah Kakashi memerah. Kemudian aku melesat melompati dahan pohon menuju ruang Hokage.

* * *

"Gomen..." ucapku sewaktu masuk ke ruang Hokage. Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku.

"Aaah Sensei ini lama sekali datangnya..." Naruto menggerutu sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala. Disebelahnya ada Hinata dan Kiba.

"Hei... Naruto, jangan berisik!" seru Kiba.

"Kiba benar, Naruto," Kutarik sedikit pipinya sampai ia mengerang.

"Rasakan, kau Naruto. Habisnya berani-beraninya menantang sensei galak itu," ucap Kiba sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kiba..." gumam Hinata.

"Apanya yang galak, Kiba?" Kali ini aku menatap tajam Kiba. Kiba berkeringat.

"Aaah bukan apa-apa Sensei," Kiba mundur dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tertawa terpaksa.

"HENTIKAN MAIN-MAINNYA!" Hokage-sama berteriak. Tonton dan Shizune berekspresi takut, begitu juga kami yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Baiklah," Tsunade-sama menghela nafas setalah kami diam, "Kalian bertiga akan mendapat misi ke Negara Laut. Kalian diminta menjaga para pedagang mengantar barang mereka dari serangan para perampok." jelas Tsunade.

"Aaah lagi-lagi ke Negara Laut..." keluh Naruto.

"Kau itu... sudah cukup protesnya?" Kutarik lagi pipi Naruto. Naruto mengaduh.

"Naruto..." Hinata menggumam.

"Lagipula misinya membosankan, aku ingin yang lebih sulit..." lanjut Naruto. Rasanya anak itu tidak kapok.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade berteriak.

"Whoa! I-iya aku akan laksanakan... sampai jumpa Tsunade-baachan." Naruto segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"Hei, Naruto! Tunggu aku!" panggil Kiba sambil mengikutinya

"Gomen," Hinata membungkuk pada Tsunade-sama dan kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti Kiba dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana Anko?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menarik," ucapku menyeringai sambil tetap menoleh pada Hinata yang baru saja beranjak keluar.

"Bukan. Tapi kau..." tegas Tsunade-sama.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku tersenyum sambil mengambil beberapa tusuk dango yang ada di meja Tsunade-sama. "Aku permisi," kataku sambil segera membungkukkan badan dan beranjak keluar.

"ANKO!" Suara Tsunade-sama begitu keras, aku masih bisa mendengar teriakannya, tapi aku hanya tertawa geli karena aku mengambil dangonya.

Negara laut... Aku kembali.

Aku merasa akan ada hal yang menarik disana.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
